Movie
by Professor Wolfsbane
Summary: After getting dating advice from Gary of all people, Ash takes Misty to a scary movie... Previously submitted to The Pokemon Tower as Aussie Wolf. If you see it anywhere else, please tell me.


_**Movie**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon, or the horror genre.  
**Summary:** Ash takes Misty to the movies for their first date.  
**Note:** Just another old fic with some typos fixed up. You know, I might be obsessive-compulsive... but at least I'm not crazy... riiight.

**Speech. **_Thoughts._

"**Will you stop doing that**?!" Gary grunted as Ash paced by him again, jostling his arm and almost causing him to lose an entire mornings research. He glared at his former rival, seriously considering starting it up again, just for a moment...  
"**But, I need help, Gary**!"  
'_Tell me about it_.' Gary frowned, but let it slide. "**So, you finally got the guts to ask her out, what's the problem**?"  
Ash stopped pacing and blushed. "**It's just that, well, I've never, actually, gone out, with a girl before..., and I wanna do it right. But,**" he sighed deeply and sat down on the nearest chair with his head in his hands. "**I have no idea what to do**!" he practically wailed. 

Gary sighed and put his notes aside. "**Look, you really wanna know how NOT to screw things up completely with her**?"  
Ash stared at him, wide-eyed and nodded hopefully.  
"**Take her to the movies. You can't go wrong with a movie. Pay for everything, whatever she wants. Hold any doors open for her. That kind of stuff**."  
Ash nodded, and scratched the back of his head thoughtfully. "**But, what kind of movie? I don't think I could stand some soppy French romance, thing, although she does like that kind of stuff, but...**" he trailed off.  
Gary sighed. '_Completely hopeless_.' "**Try a scary one, with some sort of monster**."  
Ash looked confused. "**But, won't that, you know, scare her**?"  
Gary smiled. "**Exactly. In fact, she'll probably be so scared, you'll need a crowbar to pry her away from you, if you get my meaning here...**"  
Ash stared blankly, before realisation dawned on him. "**Oh, you, reckon that'll work**?"  
Gary smirked. "**Works for me, Ashy-boy**." 

"**Okay, so what movie shall we see, Ash**?" They stared up at the listings.  
Ash quickly scanned down until he found what he was looking for. "**How about... that one**?" he pointed.  
Misty glanced at him. "**Um, are you sure, Ash. That one is kinda, well, on the scary side, you know...**"  
Ash nodded enthusiastically. "**Yeah, come on, it'll be fun**."  
Misty shrugged and sighed as she followed him in to get a ticket. "**Okay, but I hope you know what you're getting yourself into...**" 

Misty stuck another handful of popcorn in her mouth, and washed it down with some soda, glancing sideways at Ash as she did. '_Oh boy..._' Ash had by now moved so that he was sitting on the floor in front of his chair with his back to the screen and his face almost buried into the seat. He had crammed his fingers in his ears about ten minutes ago.  
Misty glanced back up at the screen as a piercing scream blasted out of the nearby speakers, followed swiftly by some rather juicy noises as yet another helpless teenager was torn apart by this week's monster from another world. '_Wow, that town is unlucky_.' Misty mused as she glanced back at Ash. '_I suppose I'd better 'rescue' him, before he's too traumatised_.' 

"**Hey, are you okay now**?" Misty leaned over and tried to look at Ash's face in the light filtering down from the marquee.  
"**Ye-yes**." He said, not sounding too sure of himself.  
Misty could see that he was still trembling. "**First proper horror movie, huh**?" she smiled faintly.  
Ash hesitated, before finally nodding slowly. "**Uh-huh**." He gulped nervously. "**Misty**?"  
Misty stopped with another handful of popcorn halfway to her mouth. "**Yeah Ash**?" she said, shoving it in and offering him the box.  
"**No, thanks. Um, are people, supposed to look like that**?"  
Misty swallowed. "**No, well, not usually. Only if they live in towns with places like Lover's Lane, or Leap, or something like that. Or if there's some idiot; who obviously doesn't watch movies, otherwise they'd know better; dumping toxic stuff into the local lake, that kind of thing**." She paused in the process of digging a few more bits of popcorn out of the box. "**Or if they've been in some horrible accident, but if they look like THAT, then they're probably not in any real position to notice**."  
"**Oh**." 

"**Misty**?"  
"**Yeah**?"  
Ash shuffled his feet, glancing at her with a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks. "**Um, how come you weren't scared**?"  
Misty shrugged. "**Eh, I've seen that one before**."  
"**What**?!" Ash stopped trembling out of pure shock and stared at her.  
"**Yeah, a couple of times now. I saw it when it first came out back home. Not the scariest one I've seen, but, still pretty good**." she shrugged.  
Ash's jaw worked numbly. '_Wow, I'm in love with a crazy lady..._'  
Misty glanced at him, and for one brief moment, Ash was afraid she could read his mind. "**You know Ash, I don't know why you insisted on that movie, but you probably shouldn't try that again, at least until you can handle it better. Try building up to it, ya know**?"  
Ash blushed and nodded. "**Yeah, you're right. I'm definitely NOT seeing one of those movies again**." 

Ash sighed. '_Great, now she probably thinks I'm a wimp. I blew it, big-time_.'  
Misty smiled. "**Good. Next time, I think we should try an action flick, with heaps of real cool explosions, what do ya reckon**?"  
Ash sat bolt-upright. '_Next time_?!' "**You mean, you'll go out with me again**?!"  
Misty shrugged. "**Sure. After all, I've waited this long to get a date with you, I'm not giving you up that easily**." She smiled and poked him in the chest with her finger, before starting to slowly trace circles with it. "**Then the time after that, well, maybe we could try some romance...**"  
Ash frowned. "**But I don't like those sappy French movies...**"  
Misty giggled. "**I didn't mean a movie, Hat-boy**." She winked, leaning in and kissing him gently.  
Ash turned bright red. '_Wow, Gary was right. Scary movies DO work_.' He thought mutely as they stood up and started slowly walking home, smiling at each other. 

**THE END.**

**2-Apr-09 (fixed) **


End file.
